As is well known, various types of equipment require noiseless operation for any of a variety of reasons. One example is a naval torpedo. If a naval torpedo does not run relatively noiselessly, it may be detected sufficiently early to allow defensive maneuvering to avoid the torpedo or permit the use of counter measures to destroy the torpedo before it finds its target. Consequently, it is highly desirable to provide a highly effective vibration isolating mount in a torpedo or the like for attenuating vibration from an object subject to vibration before the same is transmitted to a base such as the hull of a torpedo.
While many naval torpedoes are launched from vessels, not infrequently they may be launched from aircraft as well. In both cases, the same may experience substantial shock during launch or handling.
Because good design technique necessarily allows a certain degree of relative movement between various components in any piece of machinery to prevent vibration induced stress from causing failures, it is necessary that various torpedo components be mounted within the torpedo hull for slight relative movement with respect to other components and the hull as well. At the same time, the mounting must be such as to withstand the shock imparted to the torpedo hull and to the components therein as a result of intertial forces upon the torpedo impacting against the water when launched from the air.
Thus, it is highly desirable that some sort of movement limiting means be utilized in the mounting of torpedo components to absorb the shocks of airborne launching before damage to relatively movable components within the torpedo can occur.
The present invention is directed to achieving one or more of the above desirable features.